


Somewhere in Neverland

by LightningHaski



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningHaski/pseuds/LightningHaski
Summary: An old poem I wrote when I was 15





	Somewhere in Neverland

Somewhere in Neverland  
Birds fly and fairies exist  
Lost boys get chased by Captain Hook  
Somewhere in Neverland  
Peter Pan said to me 'you are my Wendy'  
Peter Pan was not the person I thought he was  
He took me to an ally way and called it Neverland  
Somewhere in Neverland  
A girl is forgetting how to breathe  
She can't scream out for help because her lungs are too tight  
Somewhere in Neverland  
A girl will be raped  
Her hands will be trembling  
And the over powering dominance will pin her down so she can't move  
Her breathe becomes shorter every time she breathes in and out because she's forgetting how to breathe  
Somewhere in Neverland  
There is a girl who has tears rolling down her face as she forgets what life is  
Her face becoming sticky from the tears that she can't wipe away because she has become paralysed  
Somewhere in Neverland  
Peter Pan walks away from the girl he called Wendy  
'Wendy? I love you'  
You cannot love someone after you just stripped them of their innocence  
Somewhere in Neverland  
A girl has just died


End file.
